Tough Love
by ClumsyQuirkyBookworms
Summary: what happens when Bella, one of the many skilled vampire hunters meets the cullen family. what is emmett, the brother she thought had died was really just changed? what if she runs into him and the cullen clan in Forks? will romance bloom? BxE!
1. New School, New People

**A/N Okay everyone this is our first story, so you my not think it's that great, so please tell us what you think. (help is welcome)  
**

**Disclaimer, SM owns it all  
**

**POVS** Bella, Emmett, Edward  
________________________________________

Bella's POV

Hello. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I may seem like your average 16 year old girl, I blush, I'm clumsy, and I go to Forks high school. But trust me when I tell you this, thick blood runs through my veins. That blood is just a constant reminded of the one thing I live for, tracking down those blood thirsty leeches, and KILLING them. Yes I am Bella Swan, and I'm a vampire hunter.

________________________________________

"Bella, come on your going to be late" Charlie my very loving father said, he currently playing as the role of single dad, and vampire hunter trainer, ever since my mom died weeks ago, and I came to live with my dad.

"I'm coming" I said with just so much joy. Today is my first day at Forks High School, yay. Not only was today already bad enough, all the streets were covered in ice, Yippee.  
Okay since the streets are covered in ice, I'll walk very slowly, left foot right foot left foot right foot- ahhhhh, great I just fell on my butt.

"You okay, Bells?"

"I'm fine, thanks dad"

"How can such a talented hunter, be as clumsy as you" Charlie joked

"Like I would know that" I said sarcastically

"Oh, just go to school, and drive carefully" Charlie said slightly annoyed

"Okay, dad" I said with a goofy smile  
________________________________________

Wow. this is the smallest school I've ever seen, and I get to attend it. Yahoo. (Note sarcasm)

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan I'm -"

"Oh, I've heard such great things about you, here's your schedule, and a map of the school", the office assistant, interrupted

"Umm, thanks" I said, just a bit confused

Great she already knows who I am, just wonderful, Not!

"

Okay class, we have a new student, Isabella Swan", Mr. Varner, my calculus teacher said.

"Umm, Just Bella" I said, embarrassed he made stand in front of the class

Great now everyone in class knows I'm the new girl, well they probably would have figured it out, because of how small the school is.

"Okay, Bella, now class let's get started on today's lesson" Mr. Varner said  
Wow, I already hate this class, it's a bore  
________________________________________

Finally, after going though the most boring morning of my life, it's finally lunch time

"Hi, I'm Mike, Bella right" Mike (apparently) said

"Yeah, Umm… Hi?" I said  
Great he knows my name too, but he was in one of my classes, I think

"So..., do you want to sit with me and my friends" Mike said, with a hint of hope

"Ummm, sure, I guess"

"Great, I'll save you a seat!" he said, definitely happy  
Wow

"Okay" I said with a shy smile.  
hmm, a least I don't have to sit alone, I thought to myself.  
After I got my lunch I walked over to Mike's table.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Jessica" a very preppy girl said

"Hi, Jessica, you sit next to me in trig class, right"

"Yeah" she said, she seems okay

"Hi, I'm Tyler" another boy at the table said with a very goofy smile

"Hi"

After going though a round of introductions, I met Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Eric, Mike, and Laruen she doesn't seem to like me.  
On my first day of school, some one already hates me, yay  
Then the most beautiful, group of teens walked in, they were so NOT human, I'm going to have to kill them after school. I mean I expected that there were going to be some leeches here in Forks, but I mean come on, In High School, that's new. But there was something that was bothering me. The big one looked so familiar to me.

"Who are they" I asked, maybe I'll figure out who the big one is.

"The Cullen's" Jessica, the preppy one said, her heart seemed to flutter

"The blonde one" she continued "is Rosalie, the big one" the familiar looking one "is Emmett"

"Emmett" I nearly choked on the apple I was eating

"Yeah, anyway the pixie looking one is Alice, and the tall blonde one she's with is Jasper" Jessica continued" And the last one is Edward" she finished with the biggest smile I ever seen.  
Hmm, Jessica seems to like Edward, to bad he would probably suck her dry if she got to close. Anyway back to the point, could it be. Emmett? my Emmett? My brother Emmett? The reason I became a vampire hunter? Could it be? No, but it is, it's my brother, my brother who went "missing" during a hunting trip 15 summers ago, when we went to Alaska. Everyone thought he was missing, but I was there, I saw him being attacked be the bear, then being whisked away by that blonde leech. The only one who knows is me, and Charlie. I can't kill them now no matter what they really are; they are part of my brother's 'family'.

"Bella, Bella" Mike said interrupting my thoughts, "The bell is about to ring, come on let's get to class" he continued

"Oh Yeah, sorry I just space out sometimes" I answered, a little annoyed with Mike.  
We made it to Biology just in time, , my teacher, was the only teacher that didn't make me stand in front of the class, so far he's my favorite.

"Oh, hello , umm go ahead, and take a seat next to Mr. Cullen, here" said  
uncontrollably, my hands clenched into fist, but I managed to say "Okay"

"Okay, now class today..."

As Mr. Banner explained today's lesson, which I already studied, all I did was stare at my leech of a lab partner, and he stared back, with a confused look on his face. Great out of all the people in this small school, I was stuck sitting next to one of the leeches that made my brother into a monster.

"Hello" the leech managed to choke out.  
I just narrowed my eyes at him, he seemed confused. Good. Well one good thought came to mind, at least I don't have gym, with any of the leeches, that way if I spill any blood, which I will, with how clumsy I am, I won't have to kill any of them on the spot.

"Hi" I said coldly  
________________________________________

Emmett's POV

Is it, could it be, it is, Bella, my baby sister who I thought I'd never see again, I just want to run over to her and hug, like I use to.

"Why do you want to hug the human", Edward my new "brother" asked, a bit amused

"You won't believe me, but that's my baby sister, I mean my real baby sister" I answered, waiting for their answers

Everyone mouths gaped open, well except for Alice who was bouncing up and down in her seat  
"

What are you so happy about, baby", Jasper, Alice's mate said

"I just had a vision" she replied in her sing-song voice

"And" Jasper, asked while staring at Edward whose mouth, was hanging open

"She's decided not to kill us-" she began giggling happily  
"

What" we all interrupted her, well except for Edward whose mouth was still hanging open

"Because, she remembers you Em, so she knows what we are, she's a vampire hunter, oh and she's going to be sitting next to Edward in Bio" Alice finished.

"Whoa, wait she's a vampire hunter" Rosalie asked, almost exploding.

"Yes, very skilled, but because of you, Em, she's not going to kill us, oh Yeah and Edward is going to fall in love with her, isn't that wonderful" she explain, trying to hold back a laugh.

After recovering over the fact that she was a vampire hunter, we all turned and laughed at Edward who looked like he was about to snap his fork in half.

"I- I can't read her thoughts, and I am NOT going to fall in love with her" Edward said, very confused

We all fell silent.

"I wouldn't bet against Alice, Eddie boy" Jasper said, trying his best to hold back a laugh

Wow, I can't believe that my baby sister, who I thought I would never see again, is a vampire hunter, but knowing Bella, she probably refers to her job as a leech hunter, yep that's my

Bella. But what's really spectacular, is that my Bells is going to go against hunter code and fall in love with one of us leeches, HA.!

"hmm leeches, that has a nice ring to it" Edward said, reading my thoughts

Hey, Edward if you're listening you suck, I thought in all attempts to annoy him, it worked.

I got an icy glare in return.

Hmm, I wonder what bells will think of Rose-

"Maybe, she'll hate her as much as I do" Edward answered, annoyed

Maybe she'll kill you and spare the rest of us I mean she has to listen to her big brother, right Eddie boy.

"Maybe" Edward answered my unspoken question, more annoyed then earlier, my job here is done.

Oh, yeah, hey Eddie you better get to class, save my bells a seat

"No problem"

Oh, by the way if you hurt her in any way I'll kick you butt all the way to china. Got that lover boy?  
I got an icy glare in return  
________________________________________

Edward's POV

She is so throwing herself all over my mike Jessica thoughts distracting me from "eating" my lunch, who is she talking about?

_Wow, Bella is hot Eric thought, at this I turned around, to see one of the most beautiful humans I've ever seen._

_If, she dares to think about going out with my Tyler, I will kill_

- Alice's vision distracting me  
What a vampire hunter are you kidding me, Emmett's baby sister, my lab partner, me falling in love with her...

"Who are they?" Bella's angel voice asked, Jessica continued to answer Bella's question, while picturing me shirtless, some things never change but that voice so amazing so beautiful, I stared at her trying to read her mind....  
Then it struck me, I can't read her mind

"I can't read her mind, and I'm NOT going to fall in love her" I explained to my family  
They fell silent

"I wouldn't bet against Alice" Jasper said with a sly smile  
So I just listened to Emmett's thoughts, answering his unspoken questions, annoyed by his thoughts and pretty much every boy's thoughts that have seen Bella.  
_

_______________________________________

"Okay go ahead and take a seat next to Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner said  
She looked stunned, but all she said was "Okay"

I could feel myself bending the wood under my desk, as she stumbled over. Wow a clumsy vampire hunter that's a first, but what was driving me crazy was her scent, It was so strong, so fresh, so tasty, so amazing, so- whoa, Edward, get a hold of yourself.

_Wow, Bella is so hot I'm so going to ask her out Mike thought_

I'm not sure why, but I felt the sudden urge to walk across the room and rip his head off, I wish Jasper was here. As started his lesson I looked up to see, her, staring at me, with hate in her eyes, not lust like in all the other girls eyes at this school, but hate. Did she not think I'm handsome, I'm appalled.

"Hello" I managed to choke out, still very confused. Her skin was so pale, her eyes like melted chocolate, Her curly brown hair hanged over her shoulders, she was beautiful.

"Hi" she said coldly, her eye's narrowing. Her voice sang to me like an angel, how could she be dangerous. This was going to be a long hour. Great, I'm so killing Alice.

For the whole hour all I got was, evil glares from Bella, envy filled thoughts from Mike, and annoying flirtatious thoughts and smiles from every girl in class, except Bella. When the bell finally rang I was already halfway out the door, rushing, at human speed yuck, to my Volvo, I have to speak with Carlisle, plus I need to get away from her scent, before I kill half the student body.  
Before heading home I decided to listen in on Bella in GYM.  
_Wow, she is so clumsy_ Mike thought while watching Bella spike the volleyball, which hit a very annoyed Jessica in the back of the head, but so hot, okay this is my chance, just ask her I mean, I can already tell she digs me... I mean everyone digs the M man!...  
No, he is not going to ask my Bella out I'm - wait my Bella? Get a hold of yourself Edward

"So Bella, do you want to go out this Friday", Mike asked a very surprised looking Bella

"Umm, sorry but I already have plans this weekend, sorry" Bella answered  
I bet it's Cullen Mike thought my surname with disgust  
I couldn't help but smile to myself. Time to go find Carlisle.

"Carlisle" I called out as soon as I got home

"He's at work" Esme, my "mother" said appearing from her garden.

"We have I problem" I said, pacing the room

"I know Alice already called" Esme answered, hugging me before I could answer

"What was that for" I asked confused

"Your going to have a mate" She answered a if it was the greatest thing in the world  
"Maybe, if I don't kill her" I explained

"Edward, you will not kill her you o to school with-"

"She has the most exhilarating scent ever" I interrupted her

"Oh"

"Yeah, well I'll be in my room waiting, for Carlisle"

Finally after, 3 hours of thinking about every detail of that angel, Carlisle finally got home.

________________________________________

"Edward, I'm not sure why you can't hear thoughts" Carlise said, slightly confused

We (the cullens) were all sitting in the family room discusing, todays run in with Bella, the beautiful brown eyed girl, who was Emmitt's long lost sister, a vampire hunter, oh yeah and my future mate.

"You have no ideas"

Esme couldn't take it anymore "My son is in LOVE" she burst out full of excitment.

"I am not in love" I said my voice stern

Esme just shook her head, and walked over to Alice to gush about her vision, AGAIN.

"What am I supposed to do"

"Just be nice to her" Carlise said

"I almost ate her"

"If you ever hurt my sister, I swear I will rip your limbs off one by one" Emmitt, exploded from the couch

"Okay I'll be nice to her, but it would be so much better if I didn't have such a bloodlust for her"

"That a boy" Jasper said speaking for the first time this evening

After a short hunt we all went to our own rooms, tomorrow I would see my angel again.

But I couldn't wait that long I had to see her again

**A/N well that's the first chapter, I know it's not that long but tell me what you think.**


	2. News & Nightmares

**A/N Okay here's Chapter 2, I also added more to chapter one please read, and rewiew**

**Disclaimer SM ownes all except own Ideas**

**POVs Bella, Edward**

* * *

Bella's POV

On the drive home from school, I ran today's events, and what I was going to say to Charlie though my head.

_"Oh, hey dad I got some great news, I made some new friends, some guy named mike asked me out, oh and guess what. Emmett and his family of vampires go to my school, oh and I sit next to one of them in Biology class, isn't that great news."_

Yeah, like that would work, I mean I'm sure he'll be happy that his son is here, but if I tell him I get to sit next to one of the leeches, who I had to admit to myshelf, was good looking, for a Leech I mean, He'd be sure to blow his top off.

The drive home was too short, but at least Charlie's police crusier, was still gone, so I had time to figure out what to say to him, maybe I could make him a nice dinner, he would like that. Hmm if mom were here she would know what to do, she was brave, confident, and beautiful, nothing like me. Hmm god do i miss her.

"Bella, I'm home, mmmm is that samon I smell" My dad's voice pulled me from my thoughts about today, mom, and made me focus on getting the samon in the oven.

"Yea, I just put it in" I answered quickly

"Hmm, thanks sweetie, smells great"

"Your welcome, I have to tell you something" Here it goes "umm, I.. um, Emmett goes to my school" I blurted out uncontrolably.

"What" he stared at me his mouth gaped open

I shruged

"You mean he's been under my nose for 15 years and I didn't even know it" He finished, guilt covering his face

"No, my friend Jessica, said they moved here a few years ago" I answered

"I'm going to bed"

"No dad, wait-"

"Goodnight, bells"

"Night"

Well that went well, ugh. I may have just broke his heart, I should have just told him I had a good day at school, made some friends, got asked out, but don't worry dad, I said no. But no I had to break his heart, I thought he would be happy, but no, he's probaly thinks I'm gonna kill him, but come on, my own brother.

After, I cleaned up diner, and finished my homework, I went upstairs, and got ready for bed. Finally after running today's events in my head, again I slowly drifted to sleep....

_"Bella" a soft voice called out to me "Come here, Bella" It called again_

_"who's there" I called out taking in my surroundings, I was in a small clearing, surrounded by trees_

_"It's me, Bella" a dark figure called from behind a tall and large tree_

_"Emmett" I asked staring at the figures dark red eyes_

_"Yes Bella, Come to me" he called once more. As if in a trace I took and involentary step forward_

_"No, Bella" A velvet voice called, steping out from the tree's_

_"Edward" I looked at the tall figure standing at the edge of the clearing_

_"Bella" Emmett called_

_Again I moved forward, to my brother_

_"What do you want"_

_"Oh, bells, I want you to become one of us"_

_"No"_

_But again I moved closer_

_"Yes" He said charging at me, griping my wrists in his hands and sinking his teeth in my flesh_

_"No!!" Edward called slowly disapearing_

_"Edward" I called, but he was gone.._

My eyes snaped opened, it was just a dream, well not a dream but a nightmare. But why was Edward in it, he meant nothing to me. I slowly got out of bed, to discover that my room was freezing, Hmm that's odd.

* * *

Edward's POV

I stood outside her house, watching here do her homework, and listening to the steady beats of her heart. She looked beautiful, I just wanted to barge into her house, sweep her into my arms and crash my lips to hers. But I couldn't, not yet at least. I just had to wait Alice vision, will come true soon enough, even though I said I wasn't gonna fall for her, I couldn't bet againist Alice, she was always right. I would just have to wait, be nice to her, win her over the old fashioned way. I'll make sure no one hurts her, I'll follow her everywhere if I have to, and when were together, I will kiss her with passion, I would give her anything she wants. But for now I would have to wait, I could do that. and with that thought I smiled to myshelf, she will be my Bella.

Watching her sleep, was like watching my own personal movie. She would toss and turn, like she was having a nightmare, I wanted nothing more than, to lie down next to her and sooth her hair, but I couldn't, I-

"Emmett" she called in her sleep, I looked down at her, her eyes were still closed, she was dreaming, about her brother.

"Edward" her angel voice called, I froze did she awake, I looked at her she was still dreaming. I smiled to myshelf, she said my name in her sleep, she's dreaming about, Me. wow

"Edward" she called again, wow that's twice, I looked to my right, light was coming in though the windows, I peeked one more glace at my angel before slipping though her window, and returning home.

"Hey, Eddie boy, where have you been" Emmett asked

"Nowhere" I answered smiling, to myshelf

"How is she" Alice asked calling my bluff

"I don't know" I answered

_yes, you do you watched her sleep, Alice thought_

I just smiled, I did watch her sleep and it was the best night of my life.

* * *

**A/N Okay I know this chapter is short. but tell me what you think, I promise to make the next chapter longer, if you have any ideas please let us know. =] please and thank you, to all readers =]!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Lunch, Love and Losers

**A/N Okay this is chapter 3 enjoy, please read and review, okay I know I spelt emmett"s name wrong in the past, i was have awake, but I'll fix it**

**Disclaimer SM owns, except own ideas**

**POVs Bella Edward Emmett**

Bella's POV

Finally after triping and hitting my head on a locker door, spacing out during trig, and being asked out by Eric and Tyler, oh and Mike asked me out AGAIN. Lunch was only 5 minutes away, who knows maybe Bio. and Gym will be better, ha ha Yeah right.

* * *

"Bella" He called out, the voice was so fimilar, I turned around to see my big bear of a brother standing behind me, he was pale, stronger, and slightly better looking, but he was still the same old Emmett, I knew 15 years ago.

"Emmett" I asked just to make sure he was real

"Yeah, do you remeber me?" he asked

"I wouldn't forget my own brother" I said with a small smile

Before I knew what was happening, he swooped me up in a big bear hug.

"Oh, bella I'm just so happy, I thought I would never see you again" he said as he put me down

"Yeah, me too" I replyed with a hint of sadness

"So, will you come sit with us at lunch" He asked

"As in us you mean your new family"

His face dropped "You will always be my sister"

"Okay, I'll sit with you"

"Thank you"

"Just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Please don't eat me" I joked

His laugh echoed the hallway "If you promise not to kill us, you scary hunter"

I laughed along with him "Deal"

When we entered, the Lunch room, everyone turned their heads to stare at us as we walked to the lunch line. Maybe this was a mistake, I should have just no, but he was and still is my brother. As we aproched _Thier_ table, they were all smiling at me, well except the short one, Alice I think her name was, she was hopping up and down in her seat, she was very happy. Next to her was a young man who had his arm around her, jasper I think. To the right an empty chair, for Emmett I suppose, because next to the chair was, a very beautiful blonde, and also the same leech that took my brother away, I wanted to thank her for keeping him "alive", but I also wanted to rip her apart for taking him away, but if she made him happy I'll be nice. To the left of Alice was, Edward, and next to him, was my chiar, yay I get to sit next to him, yipee. As if I don't suffer enough in Bio.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice" the pixie said

"Hi" I answered with a smile

"This is Jasper and Rosalie" she continued "Their twins"

"Hi" I smiled at the two

They smiled back

"You already know Emmett, and you have Bio. with Edward right?

"Yeah" I said turning my head to face Edward, who seemed to be staring at me, weird.

"So bells" emmett said

"Yeah"

"How are mom and dad" he asked shyly

"Dad's okay, and mom, well umm-" I couldn't take it, how was I supposed to tell him that, when he went "missing" that they split up, and about three months ago she hung herself, from her bedroom fan, because she was so depressed. So I got up from my chair and ran, ran away from the question, ran away from the room til I was in Bio. class, I couldn't tell him, he'd blame himself, if he did that then I would feel guilty forever.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Dad's okay, and mom, well umm-" and then she fled the Lunch room, What happened?

"Where did she go" Rosalie asked

"Biology"Alice answered, coming out of a vision

"Why" I asked, still so confused

"Edward, will you go talk to her, we'll take Emmett home" Alice answered

"Sure" he said, looking at me .

_Why did she run, what happened, Edward will you ask her I'm gonna go hunt_

"Sure" he answered my unspoken question

_Thanks Eddie_

* * *

Edward's POV

"Bella" I called as I entered the class room, she looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"What do _you _want"

"Bella, why did you run" she let her head fall on her desk and started to cry again, I walked over to her

"Bella, please tell me"

"She's... dead" she answered me more tears rolled down her cheek

"I'm sorry, Bella"

"Edward"

"Yes, Bella"

"Why, are you here"

Her question, stunned me, what am I supposed to tell her, that I love her, no not yet, I need to be her friend

"Because, I want to be your friend" I answered, she looked up at me and smiled, her smile is breathtaking

"Thank you" she said as a strand of hair fell in her face, before I could stop myself I tucked the peice of hair behind her ear, her skin was so warm, I longed to touch her again, but I can't, not yet.

"Your Welcome" I said as other teens started to pile into the class.

_what is he doing with my bella, Mike thought_

I smiled to myself, she's my Bella.

"Edward" the angel asked

"Yes"

"Will you tell Emmett for me" she asked, as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes

"Okay"

she smiled and went back to taking her notes, I smiled she's perfect.

"Edward" I looked at her " I'm sorry" she whispered

"what for" I asked

"For acting like a jerk yesterday, I was just -"

"It's Okay"

She smiled, soon I would be able to hold her and kiss her, she would truly be my Bella, my one and only true love, and I would be her Edward, I would do anything for her, because as much as I hate to admit, that Alice was right, I'm in love with Bella Swan.

"Um, Bella"

"Yes"

"Would you like to come over today I'm sure the rest of the family would love to meet Emmett's sister" I asked her, she seemed like she was trying to think of an excuse

"Please, Bella"

"Uh, Okay" she answered, I almost screamed out in joy

"Great, I'll meet you in the parking lot when school end"

"Um, Okay"

_Did, cullen just ask her out? I got to step up my game. mike thought _

Once again I smiled to myself, poor Mike if he ever asks her out again, I'll break his skinny little neck

* * *

"can I walk you to gym, Bella" I asked

"Um, sure" she answered

I couldn't help but smile

"Great"

On the walk to gym, neither one of us talked, I was to busy staring at her, she wa perfect in every way

"I guess, I'll see you after class" she said, her voice snapped me back into reality, we were at the gym door

"Yes, I'll be right here" I smiled at her, and thankfully she smiled back

_why is he walking her to gym,he should be walking me, Jessica thought_

_what he walked her to gym, okay now I really got to step up my game, Mike thought_

"Hey, Bella" Mike called, Bella sped up her pace to the girl's locker rooms, not wanting to be asked out by mike, poor mike.

* * *

Bella's POV

Gym was harder than usual, we played basketball, and I was trying to avoid being asked out by Mike again, he can't take now for an answer he's such a loser, But the problem was I just kept spacing out and thinking about Edward, what he said to me in Bio. how he walked me to gym, why he looked like he wanted to kill mike when he called my name, why I keep forgeting what he is when I talked to him, but the weird thing was, I'm happy about going to his house,but why, I mean he's just another blood sucking leech so why do I keep thinking about him, sure he has charm, he's handsome, polite, and smart from what I know of, but he's a leech that's all, end of story Finally gym ended and I was able to make it out before Mike finished changing, and to my surprise, There he was standing outside the gym door. Waiting for me.

"Hello" he said

"Hi, Edward" I answered

"Are you ready to go" he asked

"yep" I answered

"good, let's go"

"Um, what about my truck" I asked

"Emmett, took your truck home to talk to your father"

"What, he's with Charlie"

"Yes, is that a problem" he asked

"No" I answered "Just surprising" Oh I really hope nothing bad happens, why would he go see him, oh god I hope Charlie doesn't kill him.

"Okay, well let's go, Alice is just dying to see you again"

"Uh, okay, and thanks again for earlier" I told him, It's odd, he seemed so normal, but I knew what he was.

He smiled at me and surprisingly I blushed, but he just smiled wider."Your Welcome, Bella"

* * *

**A/N okay i know that Emmett's POV was really short but I couldn't really think of anything, anyways I hoped you liked it, I know it may seem odd that he already loves her but I thought It would be better that way, tell me what you thought about it, and I already know that there are probaly some spelling errors, i want to apoligize for that in advance, please don't hate me.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Read and review I'm open to any idea's please help =]Ugggg, writer's block sucks**


	4. Cars & Cullens

**A/N** **Okay chapter 4, I really need help, thinking of a new charater, please help, read and review**

**Disclaimer Sm, except own ideas**

**POVs Bella & Edward & Emmett & Esme**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Edward" I asked

"Yes" he replyed, looking at her from the driver's seat of his volvo

"How did Emmett know I was a vampire hunter?"

"Well, Alice had a vision, and saw that you decided not to kill us"

"Alice can.."

"see the future" he interrupted me

"What about the rest of your family can they,, um"

"Jasper can feel and control your emotions, and I can read minds" What he can read minds, oh god, he heard me thinking about him.

"Read minds, so I-"

"I can' read your mind"

"you can't" Oh thank you thank you thank you

"No, but it's my turn to ask a question"

"okay, shoot"

"Why did you become a vampire hunter?" he asked

His question took me by surprise, why did he ask me that?

"why do you want to know"

He smiled, and my heart skiped a beat "because it's not really a career path most people pick"

"okay well, 15 years ago, my family and I were on vacation, in Alaska. My dad took Emmett and I hunting, about half way through our trip, my dad had to get something out of the car so Emmett and I were alone, and out of nowhere, he was attacked by a bear. I ran behind a tree, finally when the bear walked away, and I was sure he was dead, the blonde blood sucking leech, oh um I uh mean Rosalie" He chuckled "picked him up in one arm, and ran at light speed, even though I was only one, I remeber that day very clearly I was scared for life so when I learned to read, I reserched about your kind, learned everything, learned skills, and swore that I would kill every vampire I ever met"

"I'm sorry, what are you going to do now that you know that your brother is one of us"

"I have no idea" and I meant it, do I quit hunting or do I be brave and kill them all, but how could I kill my own brother.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Coming" a man's voice called on the other of the door who's doorbell, I had just rung, hoping too find my father home so I ask him what had happened to her, why bella fled the lunch room, I need to know.

"Emmett" Charlie asked, as he looked at me

"Yeah dad, it is"

"What are you doing here" he asked, unsure of the answer

"We need to talk, can I come in" I watched his expression change, as I answered, very slowly he steped to the side.

"Sure"

I followed him into the living room, and sat down on the couch as he relaxed himself into his chair.

"So, your one of them" he said after, mintues of silence

"Yes" I answered quietly, his body tensed

"So you drink blood" he asked

"Yes, but only the blood of animals" I answered, Charlie looked like he was about to cry.

"Where's Bella" anger took over his eyes

"She with Edward, going to meet, my family" he winced as I said family, but anger took over, again

"YOU LEFT MY BABY GIRL WITH A BUNCH OF LEECHS" clearly outraged

"It's okay they won't hurt her" I said trying to clam him, god I wish Jasper was here

His body relaxed, the anger slowly leaving his body "What did you want to talk about"

I took a deep breathe, "What happened to mom"

* * *

Edward's POV

She's perfect I thought as I pulled into our driveway, all I wanted to do was lean over and kiss her hard on the lips and welcome her to our home, but for now all I could do was watch her eyes grow wide as she looked up and saw our house, her open mouth made me smile.

"Welcome to the Cullen family mannor" I said, guesturing to the three story house.

"Why thank you, Edward" she replyed blushing, her blush sent my to cloud nine, she was everything I wanted and more

"Your welcome" I said as I led her through the garage slowly, letting her gap at all the cars, ah she was perfect

After leading her through the garage, and the living room I led her into the kichen to meet our "Parents"

"Bella, this is Carlise and Esme"

_Oh my she is beautiful, I'm so happy for you Edward_

I smiled at Esme, she was right Bella is beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you" my angel sang

"The pleasure is ours" Carlise said from behind Emse, I looked at my angel, she is amazing, she was brave in a house full of vampires.

Bella smiled lightly at Carlise and Esme

"BELLA" the little pixie, called running down the stairs, to embrace bella, in a hug. Bella, spun on her heal towards the sound of her name, but manged to trip over her foot, I, (thank god for vampire reflexs) was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Thanks" she said, blushing, she was even beautiful, when she is clumsy

"Your Welcome" I replyed

Alice smirked at me_ Oh, romeo can I talk to miss Bella now? _Alice thought, I nodded

"Oh, Bella we have to go shopping" Bella's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, I don't think we _have _to go" she replyed

"Nonsense, were going" Alice argued, her voice full of command. Bella shook her head in defeat.

"Fine" Bella answered

"YAY" Alice shierked running back upstairs.

My poor angel she was going to have to spend hours shopping with Alice.

* * *

Esme's POV

"So, Bella, would you like a tour of the rest of the house" Edward asked

"Um, sure" Bella answered, following Edward towards the door, I watched them leave.

"Oh, Honey isn't she wonderful" I asked my husband

"Yes she is but she is a vampire hunter" He replyed, pionting out the facts.

It's true she is a vampire hunter, and she would have to choose either to give up her hunting and be with Edward, or try and kill us. I listened to the quiet mummer of voices from upstairs, I listened to the soft sound of music from Edward's room, I could almost picture him smiling as he showed Bella, the house, he was already so happy.

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it, I know it may not be that great, but I hope you enjoyed it aynway.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**!!!PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!**

**- Julia and Andrea**


	5. Answers & Alice

**A/N** **okay chapter 5, warning it may be a short chapter, but I hope it clears some things up. thanks so much to all of those who reviewed you are all amazing!!! I know I haven't updated in a long long time, but please forgive me and keep reading, some questions will be answered. If you have any idea's I'm all ears. =D**

**QUESTION should Bella give up hunting?**

**Please and Thank you**

**Read and reveiw, please!!!**

**POV Bella, **

Bella's POV

"Bella" Carlise called from downstairs of the Cullens house, Edward and I walked into the dinning room.

"Bella, can I ask you a question" I nodded

"How, do you kill vampires" he asked, very confused

I smiled "Well many people don't know this but when a vampire is in the sun, even though they sparkle, they weaken, so I'm able to amputate them, and burn the peices"

They all stared at me in awe

"Are you serious" One very shocked Edward asked, he is so cute when he's confused.

I nodded

"But what if it's not sunny" He asked

"Well, all vampire hunter's blood is poisioned, so if we happen to get bit, the vampire will, die" I answered

There eyes all widen, I smiled

"wow" the three Cullens, replyed (He he the three Cullens).

" _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_" a voice like Bells rang though the house.

"Hi Bella" a short pixie like girl, Alice I think, burst into the room. Practically bouncing of the walls.

"Umm, Hi Alice" I said. Suddenly remembering our conversation earlier, about sh- sh- shopping. AHHH

"Oh, Bella I picked the perfect place for our shopping spree...., Paris" Alice exclaimed

What Paris NO NO NO no no no no no no no no no **NO**

"No, IF and I mean IF I go shopping with you I am not going out of the state"

"Fine" Alice huffed sending me a death glare.

I have a bad feeling I'm gonna regret that in the near future.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

No Paris, fine, we'll just go to New York, yep that will work.

"Alice, Bella also said no out of state" Edward reminded me, stupid mind reader

"Hey I read that" He stated, ha ha your so funny, Eddie, NOT.

"I can be funny, and don't call me Eddie" he mumbled, yea sure you can, and I'll call you Eddie if I want to. I love ---

_**Many robed figures glided over the ground -**_

_**Two figures sat leaning over a baby girl-**_

_**Figures dressed in black marched towards the others, in the bright sunlight-**_

_**Her eyes were gold- **_

_**She sat and cried-**_

_**His laughter rang through the house-**_

_**She stood over the gravestones-**_

_**He stood at the end of the aisle-**_

_It went black._

The visions ran through my head repeating themselves over and over again, what did they mean. They were imcomplete, and random visions. What the volturi do they mean. robes, a baby, black, gold eyes, crying, laughter, gravestones, an aisle. None of it makes sense. Whats gonna happen to us to them to whoever? but I have a strange feeling all of this has to do with Bella.

**A/n Okay i know this chapter was short and I'm so very very sorry. I promise to update more offten (and I hate breaking promises, really i do) it's just been crazy with school and everything, please forgive me, and please keep reading. And please oh please tell me what you think of the story, and if you have any ideas. =D**

**Please and Thank you**


	6. Author's Note:

**A/N Hey Everyone!**

I'm so sorry, it's been a year since we've updated this story! Please, forgive us? I promise to try and update at least once a week! Don't give up on us, on this story? I hope. I hope everyone has been having a great summer! We'll update soon! I promise(: Any sugestions? Let us know! Have a great summer(:

-A(:


	7. Emmett & Everything

**A/N Hey Everybody! Were finally updating! Woot Woot! Sorry for spelling mistakes(:**

**SM owns all!**

**Bella POV**

I looked at Alice's blank face. Was she having a vision? She looked over at me, confusion clouded her face. What did I do? I looked at Edward, he too was confused. Weird..

"Alice? Edward? Are you okay?" I asked, trying to figure out what wasgoing on. Alice just smiled, skipping out of the room. Edward just started at me. Once again, weird..

My eyes drifted to the clock. Shoot, I have to go and make dinner for Charlie. Charlie! Emmet! Oh no! I turned to Esme and Carlise, thanked them, and stared for the door. I walked outside in search for my truck. Where is it! Oh yeah, Emmett. Shoot! Some one cleared their throat behind me.

"Need a ride?" Edward asked smirking. I glared at him. Vampires can be such jerks, but he is so hot, No! Edward is not hot! shut up Bella!

"No, I think I'm gonna walk" I smiled, turning to walk down the drive towards the highway. I barley made it five feet before his hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me around. I'm starting to get dizzy. I looked up at his golden eyes. Bad move.

**Emmett POV**

_"What happened to mom?"_

Charlie's eyes widened, filling with pain. He looked at me, his expression sad. He took a deep breath. Oh no.

"She passed" He said, looking down as tears slowly flowed down his cheeks. WHAT! NO! NO! NO! I looked at Charlie, begging with my eyes, for the whole story. He slowly nodded. I dry sobbed as I listened to him speak.

"She was very depressed. We had been separated for many years now. She took Bella with her, when she left me. They had moved to Arizona, she always wanted to live some place sunny" He sobbed.

"She was happy their, living in the sun. She had a good job, many hobbies. She dated, she was happy. Bella would come up for summers, I trained her. Her mother never knew that she was a vampire hunter." He looked down at his hands, his cheeks soaked.

"It's been three months now" He stated.

"Her and Bella had found some old boxes... it was filled with your old stuff. Pictures, sports trophies, old toys. Renee just lost it, she went to bed early, and hung herself the next day while Bella was at school." He finished, looking into my eyes. She killed herself because of me, this was all my fault. My mother was dead, because of me.

"This is not your fault Emmett!" Charlie told me, seeing the guilt in my eyes. I shook my head. It is. It's all my fault. I'm the reason for her death. Me.

"Yes it is, it is dad" I continued to dry sob.

"That's what Bella had said when she told me, she was the one who had found her you know" Charlie told me. My baby sister had found our mother hanging dead. She blamed herself, this is not her fault, she did nothing. Why would she blame herself?

"But she did nothing" I argued.

"Neither did you" He stated. I sat there, for hours, thinking about Renee, and the day she was happiest.

_16 years ago:_

_"Isn't she beautiful?" Renee asked, staring down at her baby girl. She was beyond tired, cheeks tear stained from giving birth, but she wore the biggest smile, her eyes were bright with happiness._

_"Yes" Charlie answered, coming to her side. His smile matched hers, eyes just a bright. They looked at each other, love in their eyes. Their second child now born._

_"Emmett? Do you want to hold her?" Renee asked, her voice strained from screaming. I looked at my mom, see had never been so happy. I nodded. Taking my baby sister from her arms._

_"What's her name?" I asked, looking at the little girl in my arms. Renee looked at Charlie, and smiled._

_"Isabella" she answered. Isabella. Perfect._

_"She's beautiful" I told Renee, she smiled wider in return._

I replayed the memory in my had over and over again. Remembering the times Renee was happiest. She was a good mother, she always came to every one of my games. She read me bedtime stories when I was young. Always came to my side when ever I had a nightmare. She always had a new hobby every week, painting, sewing, baking, etc.

Charlie had excused himself hours ago, but here I sat. Unmoving. I was grieving. Grieving over the death of my mother. I had always thought she would live and grow old with Charlie, they would have another child after Bella. Watch them all grow up, get married, have kids. They would be grandparents. But that thought was short-lived, she's dead. Gone. Forever. And I'm mad! She left Bella all alone, besides Charlie. She left Bella to find the body of our suicidal mother. Left Bella to blame herself. Bella. Sweet sweet, Bella. She grew up to be a very a mature one year old. Instead of a first word, she had a first sentence at only 10 months of age C_all me Bella, _From then one, she was known as Bella. She learned to walk at 9 months. She never did like the toys, such as barbies or the game dress up. She was different, and still is.

I heard the door open, and looked up to see a smirking Edward and a very annoyed Bella walk into the room. Aha, young love. I smiled at them. Trying to hide my emotions, I quickly left, running towards the forest. Woohoo vampire speed! Let's go eat some bears! Yummy yummy for my tummy!

**A/N Well there's another chapter! I'm sorry it's kind of short, I'm suffering writers block! Let us know what you think! Please review(: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Your amazing(: Hope you've been having a great summer. I promise to update soon. But I would really love some reviews ha-ha. Please and Thank you(: Oh yeah! If you have any ideas let us know!(:**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hey everyone, I am terribly sorry for not updating. School has been hectic, but now that Summer is back around I hope to continue writing. Unfortunatly, I am going to put our two previous stories on hold ( writers block), and try to write something new. I'd like to thank all of those who have continued to follow us and I pray that you will continue to support us! It would be an extreme boost of confidence!**

**I like to give a special thanks to those who have reviewed, especially Jennifer. Everyone's reviews have been helpful in motivating! You all have made writing worth it. I am sorry for neglecting you for almost a year and breaing my promise of updating, but that will change!(: All ideas are great(:**

**To those who have just tuned in on the story please do loose faith in me, I promise to continue!**

**Thank you everyone, please message me some ideas if you have any you'd like to share!(:**

**Hope you will continue to support me**!


End file.
